


The Power of Voodoo

by EsotericEden



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsotericEden/pseuds/EsotericEden
Summary: Jareth finds himself glued to the orb that allows him to watch the Human world, painfully watching Sarah grow up as he stands stagnant in time. On the eve of Sarah's 27th birthday, will he finally take his leave of his Kingdom? What will happen to the eternal realm? Can he ever hope to escape and, if so, at what cost?Will another have to take his place? Will they, too, face their own curse?





	The Power of Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, first attempt at an idea I've had for a while. Hope to expand it here.

How much of the world was changed to fit him? How much of it was his own creation? To be honest, Jareth had no idea who he was or how he had come to be the Goblin King… had it been so long since he was brought here, or was he birthed, if so, who were his parents? He did not know. The Goblin King had no history. No past. Perhaps no present. Possibly no future.

“Sarah.”

Jolting awake with a start, Jareth looked about blearily, as if still locked in the dream land he had found himself in not moments before. How could he let himself wander as such? It was as if his soul had taken flight deep into the night, searching for something he couldn’t quite grasp. He could see it, see her, as vivid as if she were before him, hand in hand, dancing once again. The feel of her hand on his made his skin alight with a passionate fire, the depth of her mahogany gaze almost a pool of near black darkness that he would gladly slumber in for the rest of his days. Obsessed? Was he? No. This was something far beyond the bounds of a meager obsession. This was a need, a desire far more palpable than ambition, than greed, than lust. If only their lips had touched, he could have conveyed his desires more sternly. Would she have stayed then? 

“So many questions… you need answered… find her.”


End file.
